


Wasurenagusa, Amaririsu and  Anemone ( A Bouquet For You )

by MinawaKitten



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: I am shy, but serious.I feel a true and honest love for you.





	1. Intro

hello and welcome to my trash house

I told myself not to spoil myself on DRV3 before the English release but that’s September and it turns out that I have no self control. [ Honestly. There is no surprise there. ] And apparently a number of other people lack said control too as there are some sweet translations out there. If you are interested, you can read/watch this hot shit [right here](http://oumakokichi.tumblr.com/tagged/transcription).

HOWEVER, despite having too much knowledge, I have no intention of spoiling the game or really referencing scenes or events from it [ or spoilery ones anyway. . . ], and everything will be set in a non-despair AU. I dont have time for suffering.

And, like my usual reader-insert material, the reader’s appearance, gender and a number of personal details will be vague so anyone can imagine themselves, however, for this particular piece of work the Reader will have a predetermined talent; Florist. It should also be noted that the Reader is not a Japanese native and is given the nickname Hanako ( flower child lmao ) due to the fact their foreign name is complicated to pronounce.

Also I use SHSL because I have a fondness for that title lmao.

is there an actual plot to this?

i donno.

maybe?

will probably be random one-shots or short stories; so I’m open to suggestions or whatever 

 

Honestly, I mostly wanna write some stuff about my boys; **Shuuichi Saihara** , **Kiibo** \+ **Gonta Gokuhara**.

 

SO ANYWAY , , , ,


	2. i. Spring ( Kiibo )

April came and with it, sakura petals danced in the air as they fell from their branches. It was a cliche sight but it was one you came to love fondly as Super High School Level Florist.  
  
You’ve had a love for flowers since the tender years of childhood. You’re not quite sure where it began or even stemmed from -- especially since you willingly offered to lend a hand around your family’s flower shop  -- but you found yourself offering help at every and any moment you had time to spare. Your dedication to the shop always went above and beyond what was expected at a your age -- from waking up early to tend to the flowers or creating detailed documentation about the flowers growth and the supplies in the homely shop.  
  
You even educated yourself on the subject of hanakotoba with numerous books and sources just so you could help your parents create the perfect arrangement to convey the feelings the giver intended to tell the recipient of the bouquet. Not only were your works spot on, you always arranged the bouquets to be appealing to the eyes.  
  
You never once thought of your work as anything extraordinary, you simply enjoyed working with flowers. . . but a force out there thought otherwise, and then one day, you were scouted to join the 76th Class at Hope’s Peak Academy.  
  
Even though today is the beginning of your second year, you still can hardly believe you’re actually at this school.  
  
”Ah, good morning Hanako-kun.” A voice calls out to you and you smile, knowing it was a familiar friend calling out to you. You pause your stepping to wait for the individual to reach your side and you feel your smile grow wider the closer they came. It was Kiibo Idabashi, Super High School Level Robot, who was created by the leading robotics engineer, Professor Idabashi.  
  
Professor Idabashi may have created him, but Kiibo was very human, it was almost crazy. . . which was probably why the professor raised him like his child and even gave him his surname. Honestly, at first you found Kiibo's title to be a bit odd -- how could someone be an ultimate robot after all! -- but it made sense as you interacted with him. He was polite, a bit socially inept, but kind and ready to learn. And, like anyone else, took pride in who he was and where he came from.  
  
“Good morning Kiibo-kun!” You greet with a smile. He smiles back, looking a bit bashful. “It’s nice to see you again, did you have a nice time with Professor Idabashi during the break?”  
  
“I did Hanako-kun,” He nods and the two of you begin to walk side by side down the sidewalk. “Thank you for asking.” To your amusement, he pulls a cellphone out of his uniform pocket and presents it to you. The photo wasn’t the best, a tad blurry but you could see the fruits of his labor. A single, but large, potted plant containing lush green leaves and little buds that have yet to bloom but in good health no less. “The Mophead Hydrangea you suggested to me has grown quite well and it’s started budding recently. I thought I would show you some photos for assessment.” You found yourself laughing lightly. Kiibo seemed to be very enthusiastic about growing flowers and worked hard to have them grown and bloom but, this also proved that he believed in your skills.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that.” You smile. "They’re very hardy and resistant flowers! Growing them in a pot can be tricky sometimes but they should begin to bloom by late spring.”  
  
“I see.” Kiibo nods, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “I eagerly anticipate that day.”  
  
“Tell me when they bloom, I want to see them.”  
  
“You’ll be the first person to know.” He smiles as you pass through the school gates together.


	3. ii. Summer ( Gonta )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently this is the first gonta/reader fic on ao3 [ as of 06/20/2017 ]
> 
> i like to thank hope for this blessed moment

“They scream.” Was your rather brilliant comment as the cicadas chirped outside. Gonta looks up from his lunch and give you a quizzical look. He pushes his glasses into place before informing you cicadas do not scream and the sound you’re actually hearing is them chirping. You find yourself laughing much to his confusion.  
  
“No, I know it’s just chirping. . . It would be weird of bugs screamed just like we do.” Gonta stares at you for several moments, absorbing your words before he nods his head, a wide smile stretching across his face.  
  
“Yes, Gonta thinks that would be troubling.” The two of you return to your meals -- both equally unappetizing as store bought lunches -- and the cicada began to chirp again. “Is Hanako-kun aware that if you counted how many chirps a cicada does in fifteen seconds you can figure out what temperature it is outside?” You dumbly blink.  
  
“No, I didn’t actually. . . Does that really work?” You question, placing your chopsticks down.  
  
“Oh yes!” Your large and tall friend beams, clearly excited to teach you something useful which happened to stem from bugs. “Gonta will gladly teach you!” The cicadas quieted down for a moment and the two of you waited for them to begin again. You carefully counted each chirp within a fifteen second timespan, giving you a total of thirty-seven. Wow. That’s a lot of chirping for something so small.  
  
“Now, add thirty-seven,”  
  
“So, it would be would be 74 °F outside right now?” You pondered out loud. Gonta crossed his arms, looking a bit thoughtful for a few moments.  
  
“Gonta counted forty-two chirps, so it is 79 °F outside. I believe that’s about 26.1°C.” You blink, your eyes suddenly wide with wonder.  
  
“You can convert Fahrenheit to Celsius that quickly?! Gonta, that’s so cool!”  
  
“It. . . It’s nothing special.” He sheepishly mutters, his cheeks flushed just bit.  
  
“Are you kidding? I cant do that! Not mentally or on paper -- I-I mean I can do it on paper! -- but not as fast as you can! You’re so much more intelligent than you give yourself credit for Gonta!” His cheeks grew redder than before and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Realizing what you just said, your own cheeks flush and you quickly returned your attention back to the remainders of your lunch.

  
_For the rest of the day, your praise and beaming smile consumed his mind._  
  
  



	4. iii. Fall ( Shuuichi )

Sitting in the library one evening after school you happen to take notice of Shuuichi. His arms were full of books, so many that the stack was blocking his vision. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his struggle and yet smile all the same.  
  
“Need a hand?” You question, taking a portion of the stacked books.  
  
“H-Hanako-san!” He gasps in surprise, he nearly stumbling over his feat and drops his stack of books but thanks to your quick reflexes you prevent a tragedy of him taking a spill on the floor with a hefty stack of books. “Thank you. . . you saved me. . ."  
  
You both glance to your hands, to realize when you grabbed the stack of books to help your friend regain his balance, your hand landed on top of his. For what feels like an eternity, you both of you grow red and you hurriedly yank our hand away to take more books from your friend.  
  
“Hanako-san, y-you dont need to-“  
  
“And what? Let you trip and hurt yourself because you can’t see? Yeah right.” You snort. “C’mon, we live in the same apartment complex. So, it’s not like I’m going out of may way or anything."  
  
And so, Shuuichi awkwardly accepts your help, fumbling with an apology for bothering you as you leave the library together. You let out a sigh but there’s a smile on your face.  
  
“Dont worry about it! I want to help you!”  
  
However, you’re suddenly distracted. With the fall season, a number of trees have begun to shed their leaves, blanketing the ground with red, orange and brown leaves. . . and there was a conveniently huge pile of leaves a short distance away. It’s childish but you have the urge to just. . . kick up the leaves.  
  
Clutching Shuuichi’s books to your chest you bolt for the pile, ready to kick the leaves all up into the air.  
  
“H-Hanako-san! Wait!” Your friend’s panicked voice causes you to skid to a halt. Curiously, you look over you shoulder to give him a quizzical look. He seems rather thankful that you stopped and picks up his pace to approach your side. He carefully places his stack of books on the ground and moves some leaves to the side to . . .reveal a cluster of kittens laying in the leaves. “I thought so. . ."  
  
Your eyes widen with shock, horrified at the revelation that you nearly kicked these poor little creatures. There were four little kittens; black, white, brown and even a calico! You place down your stack of books to squat down beside him, watching one of the kittens nuzzle his hand.  
  
Shuuichi’s eyes were soft and tender as he stroked the kitten’s black fur and the kitten nibbled on his finger. He winced a little but the joyous and happy look on his face never faded for a moment.  
  
_it was the cutest shit you’ve ever seen_  
  
“How did you know they were there?” You ask as you scoop the calico into your hands. The kitten mewls in confusion but finds self purring soon enough and the other kittens have begun to nuzzle against your leg and nudging your knee for attention.  
  
“I saw them in the leaves the other day.” Shuuichi admits. “I figured it would be safe to assume it was a possibility that they were in the leaves again. . .”  
  
“Well, it’s a good thing you did. . . I’d hate to accidentally kick these little cuties. Thank you.” Shuuichi smiles in return, looking a tad embarrassed.  
  
The two of you spent a little more time with the kittens before deciding to collect your books and continue your trip back to the student apartment complex. Neither of you make it far before you hear little mewls, and to your surprise, the kittens decided to follow the two of you back to the complex.  
  
You decided to keep them.


	5. iv. Winter ( Kiibo / Gonta / Shuuichi )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watch me breakdance at the speed of sound

Even after a year in Japan, you still dont have the hang of the school year and holidays. I was different from home, you obviously knew that, but being there and experience it made it all the weirder.  
  
However, like home, Winter Break doesn't begin until after exams. . . but in Japan, after exams comes . . . the student-teacher-parent conference to discuss your grades, any possible ways to improve your grades for the third and final term, upcoming events and your achievements in club.   
  
Since your parents lived overseas you and your teacher had to arrange for a video conference. Thankfully, your grades were good -- not the best but passing -- your teacher recommended studying a bit more instead of dedicating so much time to the gardening club.  
  
Your parents laughed at the suggestion, knowing all too well that you wouldn’t.  
  
None the less. . . Winter Break didn’t even begin until the twenty third, which was the Emperor’s Birthday, and Christmas itself wasn’t even considered a national holiday. Japan seemed to like taking smaller breaks through out the year instead of in giant chunks. . .  
  
No matter, it prevented you from returning home to properly spend Christmas with your parents so you ended up spending your holiday in Japan.   
  
Which was an interesting experience itself. . . You learned that fried chicken was a very popular meal to eat on Christmas day, due to an advertisement campaign in 1974, and after last year you learned to call in your order ahead of time. . .  
  
So, with your fried chicken in hand, you made your way to the nearest bakery to obtain a traditional Christmas cake. It was a delicious sponge cake decorated with strawberries and whipped cream. You were almost drooling over the thought of it since you’ve been anticipating it since last Christmas.  
  
However, just as you were about to enter the little store, a sign appeared in the window. The words SOLD OUT was written on the sign and in that moment, you felt utter despair.   
  
You were anticipating that cake for so long. . .   
  
You stare at the sign with a pitiful reflection, not even attempting to move as other people walked past you or when the bakery’s doors opened up.  
  
“Hanako-kun?” That voice did rouse your attention. You blink and when you look up, staring at you is a rather confused Kiibo holding a white box sealed out with red ribbons. “Why do you look upset. . .?” He questions softly as his robotic ahoge droops.  
  
“I wanted a Christmas cake but. . .” You weakly point to the sign in the window.  
  
“Ah. Yes, I purchased the last one they had in stock.” His pale white cheeks suddenly grew pink as he offered the box to you. “We can share it."  
  
“Huh?” You blink. “Are you sure about that. . .?” He smiles and quickly nods his head.  
  
“Most certianly! Professor Idabashi suggested that I should spend the holiday with friends and Christmas cake is an expected delicacy! It seemed only polite to offer a gift to you before. . um. . . barging in on your holiday.” He sounded a bit confident at first but as it winded down, he sounded quite embarrassed and his cheeks were dusted pink once more. You find yourself laughing just a little. “H-Huh? Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No. . . forgive me,” You say between your laughter. “It was. . . kinda cute to see you get shy. . ."  
  
“Oh. . .um, thank you?” You try really hard not to laugh. Instead you smile and lead the way back to the apartment, talking about nothing in particular. A number of people look at the two of you, utterly baffled by the sight of a robot and a human together on what is generally considered to be a romantic time of the year. Neither of you took notice of it as you two were entirely focused on each other the whole time.  
  


* * *

 

  
“Hello Hanako-kun! Merry Christmas!”   
  
“M-Merry Christmas Hanako-san.”   
  
You’re rather surprised by the sight of Gonta and Shuuichi greeting you outside the door to your apartment. Gonta is giving you a wide joyous smile as he holds wrapped gift in hand. Shuuichi sheepishly looked to his sneakers with his own wrapped gift in hand.   
  
It turns out due to some. . . issues with Gonta’s blood family they. . .  actually decided not to invite him over for the holiday and Shuuichi’s uncle is away on business, leaving them both alone for the holiday. Learning about each other’s situations and being well aware of your own, they decided it would be for the best to spend the holidays together. And, as you brought out plates to your guests sitting around the kotasu, you decided you were more than glad to have such loving and thoughtful friends in your life.


	6. v. Carry {Gonta}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got distracted for a million years and this thing came to mind 
> 
> writing via mobile lmao
> 
> based off a scene in chapter 3 of drv3

You were tired after an afternoon of cramming for an upcoming test. So tired that you had fallen asleep at one of the study cubicals in the schools library.

Gonta coincidentally happened to find you as he returned a book. Under normal circumstances he would have woken you up but he noticed the bags under your eyes. So he decided to carefully pack your supplies in your bag and lifted your sleeping form onto his back instead.

You didn't quite realize you were moving or resting on a warm body. Your face simply nuzzled against his long hair, taking the warm scent of the earth. You let out a content sigh, feeling both happy and safe.


	7. vi. A New School {Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewinds to 10th grade
> 
> since [senior] high schools in japan cover grades 10/11/12
> 
> idk what im typing

  
The newest piece of news on the lips on just about every student was that there was a new student joining Class 76 today. The class was far livelier than ever, just about everyone was up and and about, doing something instead of waiting for their teacher to arrive with said student.  
  
Akamatsu, as the class representative, was checking over a stack of papers in her hands after what seemed to be the seventh time in the last ten minutes. Amani was talking to her, trying to calm her down and assure her things would be fine. Iruma and Ouma seemed to be discussing something to the side, possibly already plotting against the newest student. Sometimes, it was hard to tell when the two of them worked together.  
  
Gokuhara was sitting up in his chair, somehow making himself look bigger and taller than usual, as he patiently waited for the newest member of their class to arrive, his eyes nearly sparking with utter joy at the possibility of making a new friend. Toujo spent the last ten minuted cleaning down the student’s chair and desk and was placing a bouquet of red roses into a vase with care.  
  
Chabashira, Yumeno and Yonaga were talking among themselves. Yonaga was going on about how her hansom God had declared this new classmate would be a wonderful person. Chabashira was more concerned with the question of was this person a man or not. She didnt really want to deal with them if they were. On the other hand, Momota was loud and boisterous as usual, expressing his excitement to Harukawa -- who looked rather apathetic -- about this newest and mysterious class member.  
  
However, as usual, Shirogane, Hoshi and Shinguji were disconnected from everything as usual. The former was possibly trying to think of her next cosplay to make and photograph while Hoshi was pretty uninterested in people in general. Shinguji was reading a textbook with a highlighter in hand.  
  
Despite all of this, Kiibo found it to be particularly odd given that school began a month ago.  
  
“Well, transfers do happen sometimes.” Shuuichi explained with a simply shrug as he takes his seat in the farthest corner of the room. He was very thankful for it, it was somewhere nice and isolated -- somewhere no one would really bother to look at him. “Although, I am a bit surprised since the students are handpicked and all. Maybe something happened to delay them. . .”  
  
“I hope they’re not predigest against robots. . .” Kiibo frowned. Shuuichi wasn’t surprised by that comment. It was usually Kiibo’s first concern when someone new came into the picture.  
  
“I’m sure they’re not.” Shuuichi smiles, trying to calm his robotic friend down. Of course, he has no idea if this is true or not but, it didn’t necessarily hurt to try and be positive.  
  


* * *

  
  
Japan was different than your home country.  
  
Like.  
  
Really different.  
  
You never expected it to be anything like home, but it was still weird and a bit surreal. You had to make some arrangements with the school to finish the 9th year before coming to Japan to start the 10th -- unfortunately without a break. You had a vague idea of what to do once arriving at the campus . . . only due to Persona based video games and anime.  
  
goddamn.  
  
you’re such a weeb deep down.  
  
Thankfully, you’re a realistic person. You’re smart enough to know that games and anime aren’t entirely realistic, they have strains of truth intertwined but it’s not 100% perfect.  
  
No matter, as of today, it's your first day as a student at Hope's Peak Academy as Super High School Level Florist. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard to communicate with your classmates since English was a mandatory class. . . along with Japanese. God. That was going to be a field day for you.  
  
Heading to the teacher’s lounge, you managed to find your teacher among the adults sitting at a number of desks. They grinned with delight, offering you nothing but support and help so you could fit in and get along with your classmates. After discussing a few subjects together the two of you walk to your classroom together. The teacher walks into the classroom, calling out good morning to their students and you’re left awkwardly standing before the class.  
  
“Class, this is the final student of our class, due to complications they were not able to join us until now. They’re not from the country so please assist them with the language and traditions if need be.” The teacher looks over to you wth a smile. “Please, introduce yourself.” Nodding your head you do just that once you bow your head to the class.  
  
“I am Super High School Level Florist. It’s nice to meet you. . . um, please take care of me?” Your class repeats your name, with much and obvious difficulty.

Your smile is lopsided.


	8. vii. A New School {Part 2}

“How about Hanako-kun?” A blonde girl suddenly speaks up, a smile on her face. She’s sitting in the front row with a small stack of papers on her desk. “It means ‘flower child’! I think it sounds fitting given your talent.”  
  
“If it’s easier for you.” You smile awkwardly. “It does sound cute.”  
  
“Then, Hanako-kun it is!” She beams. You smile in return, glancing over to the teacher. The adult smiles back pointing out a empty chair in the back of the classroom between a boy with navy-black hair and . . .  what -- or rather, who -- appeared to be a robot?   
  
The robot boy’s expression is warped between excitement and nervousness. He lifts his hand in a wave to you but he awkwardly stops halfway and hides his hand in his lap.   
  
It was strangely cute to you. . .  
  
You giggled at it. His cheeks flushed red as his expression screwed into anger and he immediately pointed a metallic finger at your face. “THATS A DISCRIMINATORY ACTION!!"  
  
You have never been so confused before in your life  
  
“W-What? No! I would never--!” You attempt to argue. Which, in retrospect, made you look like a goddamn fool. But the robotic boy shouts that he intends to sue.

"Kiibo, please calm down. . ." The boy on your left sighs. "I'm sure there's an explanation for . . . giggling and it's not a malicious one at all."

But it's too late, you are dying.

You have completely failed to make a good impact on your classmates.

You need to leave the country immediately.

Never look back. 


	9. viii. A New School {Part 3}

“I’m sorry for that awkward situation you were put into.” Kaede -- the classroom representative -- apologizes to you during lunch hour that afternoon. Most of the class excused themselves to go grab something to eat before returning to the classroom -- although you're sure your robotic classmate used it as excuse to recharge his batteries in privacy --, so the room was rather empty for the moment spare for a few classmates that had store bought or homemade bentos. “Kiibo. . . is kinda delicate . . .”  
  
Yes.  
  
The robot boy you accidentally offended. . .   
  
After giggling at him for his, in your opinion, cute antics, he threatened to sue you for discrimination and has refused to look or talk to you.   
  
“I-I wasn’t laughing at him. . .!” Kaede smiles, clasping her hands together.   
  
“Don’t worry! I know you weren’t!” She beams. “Your talent speaks so much about you! You have a kind and gentle heart, you wouldn’t mock anyone!”   
  
Which is true. . .   
  
While you didn't have many friend in your childhood, due to dedicating so much time to helping around the family flower shop, you always greeted people with warmth and a smile. You didn't really have it in you to be mean or rude to people. . . but your people skills weren’t the best. You could work at the counter of the shop just fine but one-on-one conversations were a completely different ball field for you.  
  
“But. .. um. . . delicate, what exactly do you mean by that?” You softly inquire. Kaede frowns. She lets out a sigh and crosses her arms.  
  
“Kiibo has faced a lot of abuse and discrimination from other people.” She pauses, clearly reluctant to add: Even students and faculty in the school. Your eyes widen and your face immediately warps into a grimace.   
  
He knows nothing about you but he attempted to welcome you to the class with, a bit awkward, wave and you laughed.  
  
No wonder he acted so negatively.  
  
You had to talk to him and explain things!


	10. ix. A New School {Part 4}

You’ve completed failed to explain things to Kiibo.  
  
Multiple times.  
  
You’re pretty sure this is the fourth time this week you’ve failed to get your words across to him. He would either refuse to listen or excuse himself with all sorts of random excuses -- which you’re pretty sure he pulled from the internet because ‘I left the oven on’ hardly sounds believable . . . -- and it’s starting to take a noticeable effect on your classwork and homework.   
  
Some of your classmates ignored the tension between you and Kiibo -- since it was not their business -- and others believed you could make up but as your personality took a bit of a nosedive and you constantly looked sad, Kaede decided to round everyone up to formulate a plan. The result was, Miu would invite Kiibo out to the park and then excuse herself to go to the bathroom, or some other reasonable distraction, and you would appear and talk to him. Due to his obligation to Miu, Kiibo could not run off and would be rooted to the spot, giving you the opportunity to explain things.  
  
“It’s perfect!” Kaede smiles, nodding her head. Others murmur in agreement, some clearly more excited than others.  
  
“This is stupid.” Maki mumbles.   
  
“Ah c’mon Harumaki!” Kaito beams. “Kiibo will totally accept Hanako-kun’s apology and everything will be--“  
  
“You dont know that.” She cuts him off without hesitation. “Kiibo may accept the apology but that doesn’t mean everything will be fine. He may still harbor some resentment and want nothing to do with them. Hanako should simply suck it up and deal with it instead of making us do the work for them.”   
  
That. . . is unfortunate something you are aware of. Apologies don't always fix everything and sometimes its hard for people to forgive because of how much they’re hurt. Considering Kiibo went though a lot of terrible treatment from other people, you have no idea if he really is willing to forgive AND allow you into his life.  
  
“Oh shut up!” Miu scowls. “He isn’t a frigid bitch like you!” Maki sends a single glare her way, causing Miu to turn into an awkward timid stuttering mess. “H-He. . .He isn’t. . .!” She mumbles, slowly sliding away from the group.  
  
“While Maki’s statement is somewhat true,” Kaede intervenes “I dont think Kiibo would cast Hanako-kun aside if they explained the whole situation.” with a beaming smile, she clasps her hands together. “I’m sure he would love to have them in his life!” Maki scoffs but says nothing more. Instead she simply turns her back on the scene and leaves the classroom with brisk steps, ignoring how Kaito calls out after her.  
  
Slowly, everyone else disperses and leaves you with some words. Words that Kiibo is most likely being awkward and shy about this situation at this point as he’s probably noticed you dive in behavior as well. Words that wish you luck for your endears or reassurance that everything will be fine. In the end, youre the only one left in the classroom and you feel incredibly numb.  
  
  



	11. x. A New School {Part 5}

As you walked back to your housing, you uselessly kicked a rock down the sidewalk and continued to criticize yourself.  
  
Of course you want to clear the air and let Kiibo know you don't -- and never will -- think he’s lower than you because he’s a robot. But there’s still this part of you that exists, that wants to absolve yourself of guilt. You know you messed up and you feel terrible, but your mind keeps circling back to the thought of how you want to feel better. You don’t want someone to perceive you as someone you’re not. You don't want to be the ‘bad guy’ despite the fact your actions hurt him. Even if it was a misunderstanding, you still hurt him after all.  
  
And that makes you feel gross and selfish.  
  
You let out a shaky sigh. Your hand tightens around the strap of your bag and you fight to keep your stupid tears at bay.  
  
You’re really stupid.  
  
“Kitty, please come down from the tree. . .!” You look up and catch the sight of a little girl begging for her cat to come down from a tree. However, her cat meows helplessly and clings tightly to the branch for it’s dear life. Even in your depressive mood, you dont have the heart to ignore a poor helpless cat in need and a crying child.  
  
“I’ll. . . I’ll, um, get it.” You awkwardly tell the child. She looks up to you with bright sparkling eyes and you know you cannot fuck this up. You make an award coughing sound before handing you bag to the girl along with your uniform blazer. You take a moment to roll the sleeves of your long white dress shirt to your elbows and you begin to climb that tree. You’re pretty sure youre making yourself look like a goddamn idiot but, you cannot stop now. It takes perhaps five to ten minutes before you clamor onto the branch the poor kitty is attached to.  
  
Carefully, you climb across the branch to approach the cat and once youre close enough you grab it by the scruff of it’s neck, pulling the cat into a trance. You let out a sigh. Now that you had the cat, you began to contemplate how to get down.  
  
. . .  
  
“Oh fuck.” You moan in despair.  
  
You had no way of getting down. While cats were infamous for landing on their feet you weren’t going to throw the poor creature.  
  
“Hanako-kun!” A familiar voice reaches out to you. Confused, you glance down to see Gonta standing next to the little girl holding your belongings. “Does Hanako-kun need help? As a gentleman, Gonta is always ready to help!"  
  
“Uh. . .yeah, actually. . . “ You mumble. “What are you doing here. . .? I thought you left for the campus apartments. . . like everyone else. . .”  
  
“Oh! Gonta had something to check up on! But Gonta finished so Gonta is going home now when he saw Hanako-kun in a tree! Gonta was very confused!”  
  
“I-I see. . . Well, how do I get down now. . . ?” Gonta simply smiles -- which you will admit is quite an adorable smile-- stepping close to the tree and he holds his arms up.  
  
“Jump down! Gonta will catch Hanako-kun and cat!” You’re incredibly conflicted in doing do, but, you also feel conflicted about denying him and make someone as cute as him frown.  
  
. . . Oh my god.  
  
Did you. . .  
  
_Did you seriously call Gonta cute?!_  
  
Your face flushes red.  
  
This is it.  
  
You’re going to have to decapitate yourself.  
  
“Hanako-kun, are you alright?” Gonta inquires, a concerned look on his face and his head curiously tilted to the side.  
  
This was. . .  
  
_SO_  
  
**INCREDIBLY**  
  
_**ILLEGAL**_  
  
_**NO ONE SHOULD HAVE THAT MUCH CUTENESS POWER**_  
  
You swiftly shake your head, removing the thought from your mind and nodded down to Gonta with a smile on your face. He beamed once, reaching out to catch you as you lept from the branch. His big warm hands grabbed you around your waist, gently bringing you to the ground, all while he had that kind and sincere look on his face. The cat jumped out of your grasp, eagerly returning to its owner’s side. You were about to turn to the girl, to tell her and her cat to be safe, when Gonta began to brush dirt, twigs and leaves off your clothes and hair.  
  
“Hanako-kun has a kind heart.” He smiled, pulling a leaf from your hair.  
  
“I-I dont know about that.” You stuttered. Gonta simply shook his head and placed a large hand on your shoulder.  
  
“But Hanako-kun most certainly is! Even when feeling down, you helped a little girl in need and saved her beloved friend!”  
  
“Yeah! Thank you!” The little girl beams, holding your items out to you. A crooked smile crossed your face as you took your items back. The little girl continued to beam a brilliant smile as she ran back in the direction of her home, her cat following her at it’s own pace. You raise a hand to wave goodbye to the little girl and your hand limply falls to your side. Gonta suddenly took your hand. You look up to him in confusion but he’s smiling kindly, like the gentleman he urns to be.  
  
“Let Gonta walk Hanako-kun home. We live next door after all!” Your cheeks flushed, you uselessly shrug your shoulders.  
  
“I suppose."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. xi. A New School {Part 6}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squats, the end of this story set lmao

Shuuichi is probably an example of ‘too cute’ in your books.  
  
Something about his shy demeanor made your heart flutter for some strange reason as you found it so utterly endearing. That probably made you a weirdo. Still, you were glad that he was the one walking you to the park for “ _Operation: Toaster Repair”_ as Ouma crudely called it. You hardly hung out with Ouma but the more you did -- which was more or less against your will -- the more it became apparent he victimized Kiibo quite a bit.  
  
None the less, you and Shuuichi carefully made your way to the center of the park where a fountain with a ring of benches arranged around it. Miu and Kiibo were both sitting on a bench casually talking about possible upgrades she could make for him. It took a minute or two for her to glance back and notice the two of you hiding in the bush.  
  
“I gotta pee!” Miu suddenly blurts, jumping to her feet. Shuuichi quietly groans. You slap your forehead. Kiibo is completely taken by surprise by her choice of words.  
  
“I. . . V-Very well. . . I’ll wait here for you Iruma-san.”  
  
“Y-Yeah! D-Dont you dare run off Kiibo!” She takes off running, but stops a distance away to shout “IM WARNING YOU!!” then takes off running once more. Kiibo gives her an awkward wave with a sigh. This is your opportunity. You want to take action. . . but your stupid ASS is frozen in place. Oh god. This is stupid. So very stupid.  
  
On the other hand, Kiibo is simply smiling with his hands in his lap and swinging his legs about.  
  
OH  
  
GOD  
  
why is he so cute  
  
And suddenly, you’re falling forward. You fumble and flail, falling out of the bush and onto the ground beside the bench Kiibo is sitting on. He squawks in surprise, jumping up to his feet. You scramble to your feet and his expression is completely blank as he stares at you but, the collar on his clothes say enough.  
  
**CONFUSION. CONCERN. ANXIETY.**  
  
You sweat.  
  
“Are you. . . okay?”  
  
“WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” He suddenly shouts, pointing an accusing finger at you. You sweat.  
  
“I-I wanted to apologize!!” You shout back in a panic. His collar simply says “ **AAAAA** ” now and he’s starting to sweat. . . robotically?  
  
You. . . . you have no idea how this conversation is going.  
  
You quickly bow your head as deeply as possible, briefly debating if you should get on your knees and pressing your head to the floor to express how apologetic you are, but you’re not sure if that’s an overkill or not. . .  
  
“I-I never laughed at you for being a robot or acting weird! I-I thought, from the very moment I saw you, that you were cute!” You didn’t lifted your head. If you had, you would have seen that Kiibo’s collar now stated: **CUTE??¿? FLUSTERED. SHOCK.** and his face was flushed red. “AND. . . I THINK SHY AND FLUSTERED PEOPLE ARE REALLY CUTE!!!”  
  
**C U T E ¿ ¿ ? ? ¿ ? ?**  
  
“THE TRUTH IS, I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU!!!”  
  
You are shouting to the high heavens. All your friends spying on you can probably hear all of this. Hell. The entire park can. You’re too loud that you failed to notice that Kiibo’s internal fans had kicked in. . . until a mechanical voice spoke up: “ERROR.”  
  
You lift your head to find that Kiibo’s bright blue eyes had dulled, showing you deep pools of darkness, and the illuminated green of Kiibo’s collar was replaced with a bright red hue that spelled out: **ERROR**. **OVERHEATING**. You immediately panicked. You stressed him out so much he literally shutdown. Shuuichi stumbled out of his hiding spot in an attempt to calm you down and Miu came running like she was Sonic the GODDAMN Hedgehog.  
  
“What the fuck did you do?!” She demands in exasperation, trying to steer Kiibo over to the bench he was previously sitting at.  
  
“I-I said he was cute!” You shout in a panic. She rolls her eyes.  
  
“No SHIT you said that! I could hear you from the can! I bet the entire fuckin’ park heard!” You take a seat on the bench and place your face in your hands.  
  
This is it.  
  
You’re going to have to decapitate yourself.  
  
“N-No one is going to decapitate you!” Shuuichi shouts in horror. You pale.  
  
You fool.  
  
You goddamn _idiot_.  
  
_You said that out loud._  
  
“Seriously, just chill the fuck out Hanako.” Miu sighs, placing her hands on her hips. “Just sit here and wait for Kiibo to power up again.”  
  
“. . .Are you leaving?” You question slowly as she brushes past you.  
  
“Yep, me and Shyhara are going.”  
  
“W-We are . . .?” He mumbles in confusion. Miu gives him a look before taking him by his wrist and dragging him off, leaving you alone with the powered down Kiibo.  


* * *

  
It took Kiibo an hour to power up once more, when he did you jacket was on his head and you were occupied with feeding some of the birds. Kiibo didnt say anything. He simply watched you in silence as you smiled at the birds and allowed them to walk along the length of your arm.  
  
“Hanako-san. . .” His voice was so quiet you barely noticed it at first. In fact, it startled you, causing the birds to take flight. “A-Ah, I’m sorry. . . !”  
  
“No, it’s fine.” You quickly wave off with an awkward smile. Silence quickly settles in, leaving you both feeling awkward. Kiibo removes the jacket from his he head, looking a bit baffled by it. He then offers it back to you, which you accept and place in your lap. “I, uh, was worried you would overheat more if you were left in direct sunlight. . .  so I tried to block the sun with my jacket. . ."  
  
“I see. . .” Kiibo looks down to his metallic hands and clenches his fists close. “Hanako-san. . . you’re much nicer than I thought you were. . .” You blink, giving him an odd look but his optics remain focused on his hands. “At first, I thought you were cruel. . .” You wince at the thought of that. “But. . . you tried to apologize instead of waving it off like so many others. . . I was. . . afraid to accept any apology, much less hear what you had to say. . .” He pauses for a moment and looks to you with timid optics. “Does that make me cruel?"  
  
You feel your heart tremble. He was so use to being treated so poorly he never expected any sort of genuine apology. . . Did he expect anything from you to be backhanded because of these bad experiences?  
  
“No, you’re just. . .weary and rightfully so.” You mumble, rubbing your arm. “Kaede told me you get harassed a lot. Even at school. . . It made me more determined to apologize and straighten things out.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Kiibo apologizes. You look to him in confusion but he won’t meet your eyes. “I-I figured out it was as Saihara-kun said, that you weren’t being malicious. . . I . . . I knew you were trying to apologize. . . but I. . . I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you as I saw your mood decline. It was my fault and I felt so awkward. I made a big scene and assumed the worst quickly . . . I-I didnt know how to confront it.”  
  
You reach out to Kiibo, placing your hand on top of his. His collar spells out **AAAAA** once more and this time you smile instead of panic.  
  
“It’s okay. You’re alive and you're allowed to fear uncertainty. Even you have the right to chose and pick who you want in your life so you can be happy and safe.”  
  
“I see.” Kiibo whispers softly. His hand moves, slow and carefully, so he could simply hold it. The words on his collar spelled out his nervousness of the situation. You smiled back, squeezing his hand in return. “Then, I want you to be apart of my life. I want to know all about you too!”  
  
“That sounds nice Kiibo."  
  
This time, his collar simply said **CONTENT**.


	13. xii. Gonta's Family {Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /me drops kaito, ouma and rantarou  
> okay so i like a few more beautiful boys now  
> but have a gonta

  
You were more than a little surprised when Gonta, of all people, suggested that the two of you should sneak away from the rest of the class to head deeper into the woods. Apparently the mountain the class chose to visit for their class excursion picnic was the very same one Gonta’s wolf family lived on.  
  
You’re far too weak to deny him the simple wish of visiting his family so you are now leg deep in wolves. You honestly have no idea how to react to this. The wolves pace around you, press their wet noses to your legs and sniff you while Gonta beams with content. You awkwardly squat down and attempt to reach out for the nearest wolf to pet it but, instead, it gets close to your face to lick your cheek.  
  
You immediately break out into a grin and wrap your arms around it’s great fury neck. More wolves swarm you, looking for some tender affection. You’re laughing as you reach out to pet each and every one of them with so much vigor and joy. Gonta is happy to inform you that this specific wolf was one he helped bring into the world . . . so, basically, his little brother. You hum, holding the wolf’s furry face in your hands and in a strange way, you can see the resemblance.  
  
In the eyes anyway. They were soft and filled with a kind fondness you found familiar with Gonta.  
  
The two of you remained with the wolves until your classmates approached, desperate to find the two of you. As far as they knew, the two of you got lost in the woods. . . it was a bit awkward to tell them you were visiting Gonta’s family.


End file.
